Super Brothers
by Rambowookie
Summary: Alex and Drew have always had it tough. Orphans, no friends... But one day that that all changes...        Read and Review the first chapter so I know if I'll upload the rest! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Two brothers, orphaned as children living in an orphanage in the middle of a small town. Two scientists look for volunteers for a top-secret experiment to create what would be somebody like Superman. They created it but it only works on children. The scientists head to the town looking for kids who no one would miss if the experiment failed. They walk into the semi-poor orphanage.

"Oh hello." An older woman greets them. "Are you here to adopt?"

"Yes ma'am. We're looking for two children." One of them says.

"They're outside. Lord knows what they're doing."

"Thank you ma'am." They walk out side and see the children standing in a circle cheering on something that's going on in the center. They kids see them and look at them.

"What's going on?" The other scientists ask.

"Not now! We're watching a fight!" One of the kids

The scientists look at each other and see two kids wrestling in the middle of the circle. They watch them beat on each other. One of them slightly shorter than the other and with black hair and brown eyes. The other one with brown eyes and light brown hair and slightly taller. After they finish beating on each other they look at the two men. "Whaddya you two clowns want?" the bigger one asks.

"Yeah, y'here to adopt?" The smaller one asks.

" Yes, and we've made our decision. Would you like to-"

"Get out of this rat hole?" The younger one asks. He looks at his brother who he was just fighting.

"Sure. Ain't like we got friends or anything." The older one says.

They follow the scientists back inside the building.

The woman that runs the orphanage sees them come back in. "Be careful with those two. They've beaten down people before."

"They're just who we're looking for." One of the scientist replies.

"Alright…" She shows them the paper work for adoption. "The bigger one is Drew. He's 14. The older one is Alex. He's 16."

"Alrighty." The scientists fill out the paperwork and take the kids out to their car and start driving them back to their lab.

"We got questions." Alex says.

"You'd better have answers." Drew says.

"Yeah. Why'd you pick us? We're not exactly 'nice'." Alex says.

"You two have heard of Superman, right?" One of the scientists asks.

"Dude who wears a stupid costume and flies around helping people." Alex says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Drew demands.

"Well we've been working on something that can make people very similar to him. To an extent." They say.

"Like how?" Alex asks.

"You will be gifted incredible strength and durability and maybe the ability to fly. Bullets, missles you'll just be able to shrug off."

"And you don't do this to everybody because…" Drew asks.

"It's very expensive and dangerous. Small-scale tests have show that it works. But have been… fatal in some cases. In other cases it works perfectly."

"And you picked us because…" Alex asks.

"You two look pretty tough."

They at each other and shrug. "So why not test it on an adult? Why kids?" Drew asks.

"The experiment only works on children. We've checked many on adults times and can't figure out why it doesn't work."

"Other kids have died because of this?" Alex says.

"Yes… But that was a long time ago. We believe there is a 70% chance this will succeed."

"And the other 30%?" Drew asks.

"You die." They say.

Alex and Drew look at each other. "Well do we have a choice?"

"No." They say

Drew sighs. "Fine." He says.

"Excellent." They say.

They drive for a few hours and return to their laboratory.

"We're here." They get out and lead them to and underground lab.

"Wow… Talk about nerd cave." Alex says as he looks at the hi-tech computers and equipment.

"This is a step up from nerd dude." Drew says. "They're super-nerds." He says as he looks at all of the scientists walking around.

"Hush." They say as they take them into a small room with two white, human-sized pods. "You two get into those and we'll begin."

Alex climbs into the pod on the right. Drew climbs into the one on the left.

"Relax and let the equipment do its job." They say.

Several needles stick out from the back of the pods and into their spines. Alex clenches his fists and teeth from the pain. Andy does the same.

"Stage one complete." A female voiced computer says.

They fill the pods with a gas that knocks Alex and Drew unconscious.

The pods repeat the same procedure several more times. After finishing the process they take Alex and Drew out and put them in silver tight fitting suits with a red Superman symbol on the chest. After a few hours they wake up on metal tables.

"Son of a bitch that hurt." Alex exclaims.

Drew wakes up. "No shit." He rubs his sore back.

"Oh God, what are we wearing?" Alex climbs off the table and looks at his suit. "This thing is hideous."

"I kinda like it." Drew says as he climbs off. "It feels like I'm wearing nothing at all." He moves around in the suit and Alex cringes.

"Remind me to bleach my eyes when we get out of here." Alex says. He looks down and looks at a 6-pack he never had before. "Holy shit! Look! We're buff!"

Andy looks down "Damn, we look like mini-hulks." He flexes and Alex looks away. "That looks so wrong."

"You're just jealous because I'm sexy."

"Jealous enough to vomit." Alex says.

The scientists come in. "It worked!" One of them exclaim. They take out scanners and start examining them. "Muscle mass has increased immensely."

"Can I get a different outfit? This thing is ugly." Alex asks.

"What would you prefer?"

"A t-shirt and a pair of jeans."

"Alright." One of them leaves and comes back with a black t-shirt with the Superman symbol on it and a pair of blue jeans. Alex takes them and puts on his new clothes.

"Much better."

"We didn't create you for nothing. We're going to test and send you on a mission."

"What mission?" Drew asks.

"We'll tell you after the test."

"What do you want us to do?" Drew asks.

"Test your strength." He says.

"How?" Drew asks.

They leave and seal a very large reinforced door. They talk over a P.A. system. "You want out? Open the door."

Alex and Drew look at each other. "You wanna try Drew?" Alex asks

"Sure." Drew goes up to the door. He puts his hands on it and tears it off of the wall with little effort.

"Holy mother of God…" Drew says looking at the now crushed door.

"Shit on a stick…" Alex says.

The scientists rush back in. "It worked!" They exclaim and start cheering.

"Alright. Shut up! You people get on my nerves." Alex says. The scientists quiet down.

"Now what was that mission you were yakking on about?" Drew demands.

"Of course. You two have heard of that planet we discovered? Pandora?" One of the scientists asks.

"Yeah…" Drew says. "What about it?"

"You two are going there." They say. "You leave tomorrow."

"What are we supposed to do?" Alex asks.

"Whatever they tell you to do." He tells them.

"Great… Playing servant boy." Alex says.

"I hope you two don't have any attachments here."

They look at each other. "No. We're brothers. We're the only family we got."

"Excellent. We'll prepare you to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

The scientists drive Drew and Alex to the shuttle that is going to take off. They put them in special pods that would keep them until they reached Pandora. "Take you last look of this planet. It'll be awhile before you see it again." One of the scientists says.

Alex and Drew look around. "Done." They say at the same time.

"Very well." They lead them to two pods similar to the ones at the lab. "Hop in." Alex and Drew climb into the pods and lie down. "Sleep tight." They seal and load the pods on the shuttle and send them to Pandora. After the very long journey they arrive. Several people help get the pods into Hell's Gate and place them in the command center. Quartich comes to see the "super weapons" they promised to send. He calls for a meeting in the base and many mercenaries and soldiers populate the room.

"They have shipped us these new weapons to help turn the odds in our favor." He says. "I don't know what they are." He opens the pods and Alex and Drew wake up. "What the hell…"

"Uggghhh." Alex says as he gets out. "That ride sucked." He says rubbing his eyes.

"I know." Drew says aloes rubbing his eyes.

"Who are you two?" Quartich demands. "Where are the weapons that were supposed to be sent?"

"You're looking at them. And we're not weapons. We're kids." Drew says.

"Yeah. So shut the hell up. Or I'll kick your ass." Alex says.

"What's with those outfits?" Quartich asks.

Drew looks at Alex. "Apparently someone didn't hear me the first time. We're the "weapons" that were supposed to be sent." He says slowly. "Did you hear me that time?"

Quartich get irritated at Drew and grabs Drew by his suit. "You little brats are lying to me!" Alex grabs Quartich and heaves him against the wall. He walks over and lifts him up with his right arm.

"Touch him again and I will fucking destroy you! Do you understand me? Nobody threatens my brother but me!"

Quartich struggles to breathe under Alex's tight grip and begins to turn pale. Two guards run up from behind and aim their guns at him. Drew walks over to them and lifts each of them off of their feet. "Drop 'em." The guards drop their weapons and Drew drops them. Alex drops Quartich who is now gasping for air.

"I think that demonstration showed them we weren't lying." Alex says.

"Good point. Let's go look around." Drew says. They start to walk out and everybody in the room clears a path for them.

"Y'know. I think I'm gonna like it here." Alex says.

"I think so too." Drew agrees.

Alex finds a directory. "Where should we go first? Mess hall, bathrooms, hanger, avatar lab…"

"What was that last one? Avatar labs? Let's check that out."

"Awwww. I'm hungry." Alex whines jokingly.

"You're not gonna starve." Drew says.

"You don't know that." Alex says.

Drew laughs a little "Come on. Let's check out that lab and then we'll get some food."

"Fine. Let me starve to death."

They walk down several hallways and find the lab. They walk up to the tank holding an avatar body.

"Freaky." Alex says.

"It's like a… goldfish." Drew says tapping the glass.

"Hey, Hey!" Grace yells at Alex and Drew. "What are two kids doing all the way out here?"

"Let us put it this way. We're like Superman. Screw with us and we'll screw you up. Badly." Alex threatens.

"What he said." Drew says.

"Great. I don't know if your two are lying or not just don't mess with anything!"

"Jeeeesus. You're bossy." Alex says.

"We won't break anything." Drew says.

"What's this we stuff? You got a mouse in that suit?" Alex says/

Drew slugs Alex on the arm.

Alex chuckles when Drew hits him. "Alright! We won't break anything. Come on Drew I'm hungry." Alex says.

"You're always hungry." Drew says as they walk down the hallway to the mess hall.

"So?" Alex asks.

"Nothing. I'm just saying." Drew says as they go to the mess hall.

They grab trays and Drew gets a steak and Alex gets a burger. They sit down at their table and start to eat.

"So what do you wanna do?" Alex asks.

"I don't know." Drew says as he eats.

"We can go for a walk outside. And screw with our powers. The nerds said that we might be able to fly." Alex suggests.

"I guess. We got nothing better to do." Drew says

"Good." Alex says as he finishes eating.

"Alright." Drew says as he finishes eating.

They take their trays back and find the air lock to go outside. Alex opens the door and they get in. He seals it shut and they go outside. "It smells funny out here."

Drew takes a breath. "Yeah. It does."

"How do we fly?" Alex asks.

"Don't know. Flap your arms like a bird?" Drew says.

"No." Alex begins to concentrate and he lifts off of the ground. "Hey look at me!"

Drew begins to concentrate and he also lifts off of the ground. "Badass. Let's go fly around."

They take off flying over the forest.

"Screw helicopters and planes! We can fly!" Alex says.

"Hell yeah!" Drew says.

They fly far into the forest and see the Na'vi's hometree.

"Dude… That is one giant freakin' tree. Let's check it out." Alex says.

"How do we land?" Drew asks.

"Aim down?" Alex flies down and his landing kicks up dirt everywhere. Drew does the same. "We need to work on that." Alex says.

"Yeah, later." He looks inside hometree. "Dude… I think there's people in there. Lot's of them. They're not human." Drew says.

"You wanna check'em out?" Alex asks.

"No. But it looks like they're gonna check us out. I think they heard us land."

The Na'vi run outside aiming their bows at Alex and Drew.

"Uhhhhh. Hi?" Drew says.

"Hey. What's up?" Alex says casually.

Tsu'tey and Neytiri walks up to them. "Your people are not allowed here! Go!"

"Yeah? Here's news for ya buddy. I do whatever the fuck I feel like and I don't take orders." Alex says

"Try anything and we'll kill you in a heartbeat." Drew says.

"Children? Kill me?" Tsu'tey laughs at them.

"Wanna bet I can?" Alex says.

"Dude… Don't kill them." Drew says.

"You let him tell you what to do?" Tsu'tey asks.

"He's my brother." Alex says.

"Yeah. We're brothers." Drew says.

"What are you doing here?" Tsu'tey asks.

"Nothing really. We got bored over there and decided to go exploring. We're kinda a lot different than the other people over there." Drew motions at the craters they made landing.

"Yeah… We'll kick your asses if you get in our way." Alex says

"What are you going to do?" Tsu'tey asks.

"Uhhhhhhh… We… don't know to be honest. We didn't have any parents so we're just kinda doing what we want until we find something." Drew says.

"You do not look very old." Neytiri says.

"We're not." Alex says. "We're just kids."

"Did they send you here?" Neytiri asks.

"We were kinda forced to come to this planet. But we really don't have anything to lose. We don't have any parents to look after us so we've been caring for each other since we were little."

Neytiri feels compassion for them when they tell their story. "I will go ask my father if you two can stay."

"No! They are Skypeople!" Tsu'tey objects.

"They are children. They do not know what they are doing." Neytiri says

"That's pretty much the whole story right there." Drew says.

"Come with me. My father would like to see you." Neytiri says as she escorts them inside Hometree.


	3. Chapter 3

Neytiri leads Alex and Drew through Hometree. The Na'vi stare at them.

"Dude, this is creepy." Alex says quietly. "They're starring at us. I think you more than me though. That suit is hideous I'm telling you."

"Shut up." Drew says quietly. "What do you think they'll do to us?"

"Either they attack us and we end up in a big fight. Or they talk to us and we get along with them." Alex says.

"I really hope it's the second one." Drew says,

"I don't care. Either one works for me." Alex says.

Drew shrugs as Neytiri takes them to Eytukan. "Father, these children are Sky person children."

"They let children do their work?" He questions.

"Hey. We don't let them tell us what do to. We found this place on our own. Nobody told us to find you." Alex snaps.

"Dude… I think you should chill out a little." Drew says. "That guy looks important."

"Don't you start ordering me around too." Alex says.

"I'm just saying"- Drew says.

"Where are your parents?" Eytukan asks.

They look at each other and shrug. "We… really don't know. We assume they're dead." Drew says.

"Yeah, we're orphans. No parents." Alex says.

"You have no parents? Who looks after you?" He asks.

"We look after each other." Drew says.

"We help each other through life. We're the only family we have." Alex says.

Eytukan thinks for a moment.

"Hey. What's he doing?" Alex asks Neytiri.

"My father is deciding whether or not to let you stay with us." She says.

"Oh. Okay then." Alex says.

"You two may stay with us." He says. "My daughter will help you."

"Well that went better than I thought." Drew says.

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna have to fight our way out." Alex says.

"Do not attack us." He asks them.

"Don't attack us either." Alex says with a sly half smile.

"Can you two climb?" Neytiri asks them.

"Yes. And better we can fly." Drew says.

"You can fly?" She asks.

"How do you think we got here?" Alex says.

Neytiri notices the Superman symbols on their chests. "What is that symbol on your chest?"

"It's the symbol of Superman." Drew says.

Neytiri looks at them confused.

"Dude, she doesn't know what you're talking about." Alex says.

"Right… So how about we show her?" Drew suggests.

Alex looks up. "We can race you to the top of the tree."

"Okay. On three. 1…2…3!" Andy counts down

"What are you doing?" Neytiri asks. Right after she asks they jump into the sky. The shockwave makes two small craters and knocks Neytiri down. She looks up sees them racing to the top. Andy lands there just before Alex.

"Ha! I win!" Drew says.

"Fine. You win." Alex says looking over the edge of Hometree. "I think we may have hurt that alien chick."

"Aww shit. We'd better go make sure we didn't." Drew says. They fly down and gently land and look at the mess they made taking off. "Uhhh are you okay?" Drew asks

"How did you do that?" She asks amazed.

They look at each other and shrug. "They gave us these powers." Alex says.

"Yeah. But we don't like the people who are in charge of us very much." Drew says.

"We need someone like you to help us." She says.

"Help with what?" Alex asks

"The skypeople. They have killed many of us… My sister." She says.

"Dude… that sucks." Drew says.

"Woah… That really sucks." Alex says.

She looks away from them.

"Look… We didn't kill your sister. We're not nice but we would never kill anyone. We're just kids looking for a purpose in life." Drew says.

"Don't go sappy on me Drew." Alex says.

"I'm not but at least we were too young to remember what happened to our parents. She remembers it." Drew says.

"I guess you're right about that." Alex says. "Look. We're not gonna kill anyone but we'll keep you safe."

"Well… As much as I don't like them I'm not gonna betray my own race." Drew says.

"Fine. I'll keep you safe. As long as you don't fuck me over." Alex says.

"Thank you." She says.

"Sure, sure." Alex says as he looks up. "Aww damn it's getting late."

"Yeah. It is. We should get going. Come on Alex." he says.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here." Alex says.

"Dude… Why are you gonna stay here?" Drew asks.

"Well I don't like it back there. Besides. It doesn't seem so bad here." Alex says.

"Well I'm going back. See you tomorrow." Drew says.

"Goodnight." Alex says as Drew takes off and starts flying back to Hell's Gate.

"Why are you staying here?" She asks.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't like them. We're nothing but weapons to them. They don't see kids when they see us they see them getting what they want." He says. "And you seem like a pretty decent group of people… You haven't rejected us yet so I don't mind."

"Why would they do this to us?" She asks

"You got me. I don't know. By the way, what's your name?"

"I am Neytiri." She says.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you."

"Alex. What is your brothers name"?

"Drew. His name is Drew. Is there a place I can get some sleep?"

"Yes. Come with me." She leads him to a small hammock. "Here." Alex climbs in and she closes it. "Goodnight Neytiri." Alex says and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile Drew flies back to Hell's Gate. He lands in the hanger and goes back inside and Grace meets him. "Where did you two go? Where's your brother?"

"Geez. What are you? My mom?" Drew says. "We got bored and went for a flight. Found some interesting people."

"What kind of people?" Grace demands.

"I dunno. Tall, blue, tails, long hair."

"You two idiots… You just met the Na'vi!"

"So? We didn't hurt anyone. And they let Alex stay. They're not bad."

"Wait. They let your brother stay there? Why didn't you stay? Why'd they let him stay?" she asks.

"Cool it with the questions. And in order. Yes. I didn't want to. And he said that he would protect them from God knows what." He says.

"Your brother won't hurt them right?"

"I don't think he would. As long as they don't hurt him. Anyways, I'm done answering questions. I'm going to sleep." He says as he leaves. He finds a spare bed and goes to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Drew wakes up and goes to the mess hall for his breakfast. He sits at a table by himself missing his brother. "Damn… I miss Alex. It's so boring and quiet without him around." He sighs and finishes his breakfast. On his way out of the mess hall he is stop by Quaritch. "What do you want?" Drew asks slightly irritated.

"You're here to do what I say. And since I can't find your brother, you're going to do it. Understand?" Quaritch asks.

"Whatever gets you to shut up faster." Drew says.

"We need a gunner on a transport going out today. And since everyone is preoccupied you're going." He says.

"Well what do I do?" Drew asks.

"Keep whatever's out there from killing them."

"Who exactly am I protecting?" He asks.

"Go to the hanger. There are a few people getting ready to leave. Tell them I sent you. You can't miss them. Trust me." Quartich says.

"Okay." Drew makes his way to the hanger. He sees Norm, Grace, Wainfleet, and Trudy loading up the transport. "Hey. Quaritch told me I'm supposed to be a guard or something for you."

"You?" Wainfleet laughs. "What could a kid dressed like an idiot do to help us?" He sits on the edge of the transport.

Drew walks up to the side of the transport and with one hand tilts it at a very steep angle.

"Holy shit!" Wainfleet says as Drew tilts the transport.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Trudy calls from inside. "Put it down! I'm in here!"

Drew drops it and it hits the ground with a large crunch. "Satisfied?" He asks.

They all stare at him. After a few minutes they finish loading the transport and take off.

Meanwhile back at the Na'vi's Hometree Alex wakes up and climbs out of his hammock. He walks out front and Neytiri sees him.

"Would you like to eat with us?" She asks him.

"Nah. Not hungry." He says.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"

Yes… I'm fine. Go eat. Besides I don't wanna overstay my welcome."

"You are welcome here anytime." She says.

He shrugs. "Well I want to go see Drew. I'm bored out of my skull without him around."

"How are you going to find him?" She asks.

"We can fly remember? Besides. You saw what he was wearing. Someone wearing that suit can't be that hard to find."

"You are welcome here if you return." As soon as she finishes talking to Alex he takes off and begins flying back to Hell's Gate. As he flies back he sees the transport flying. He decides to mess with it and flies straight at it.

"What the-" Trudy banks to the right very hard and Alex misses them and breaks out laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Drew yells.

"Something just flew right at us." Trudy says over the radio.

"I'll deal with it." Drew jumps out of the transport and flies out looking for what tried to hit them. After a quick look he sees Alex laughing. "Alex!"

"What?" He looks and sees Drew. "When did you get here?"

"I was in there!" Drew yells.

"I didn't know. Sorry. I was bored so I came to find you and got a little side tracked." Alex says.

"Living with the Na'vi not all it's cracked up to be?" He asks.

"Well, You know me and I'm sure there are a few of them that would rather see me leave. And I'm pretty sure you know how much I like authority. So to avoid conflict I left. But I'm still going back tonight." He says.

"Hey, I'm on a mission right now. Wanna come?" Drew asks.

"Why not? I got nothing better going on."

Drew lands carefully back into the transport. "My brother is coming with us." Alex lands in the transport.

"Great. Just don't kill anyone." Grace says annoyed.

"No promises." Alex says.

Trudy continues to fly to their destination. "Drew. Why are we in a helicopter when we can fly?" Alex asks.

"I thought it would be different." Drew says.

"Well, I guess." Alex says.

Trudy flies to their location and lands. Wainfleet, Norm, and Grace quickly jump out. Grace and Norm go to look for plant samples and Alex and Drew look around.

"Since when do they let kids come here?" Wainfleet asks.

"Since they let bald jarheads." Alex says mockingly.

"What did you just say kid?" Wainfleet asks irritated.

"I said. Since they let BALD JARHEADS!" Alex says loudly.

"Kid you're asking for a beat down…" Wainfleet says.

Alex scoffs. "Drew. Does he know that me and you can easily rip him in half?"

"I think so. I believe I demonstrated it back at the hanger."

"Wait. You both can do that?"

"Duh genius. How the hell do you think I flew in there?" Alex asks.

"Aww shit." Wainfleet says and sit back in the transport.

After a long day of collecting plant samples they fly back to the hanger in Hell's Gate.

"Well that was about as eventful as sitting in a locked closet." Alex says.

"I'm so sorry that you weren't amused the whole time." Grace says sarcastically.

"Hey! Sarcastic remarks are my job." Alex says.

Grace rolls her eyes and head out with Norm and Wainfleet. Trudy gets out and starts fixing up the transport.

"Well Drew. This was fun but I gotta get going." Alex runs outside and flies back to Hometree. He lands out front. Neytiri hears him land and walks out to greet him. "Hey Neytiri."

"Did you see your brother?" She asks.

"Yeah. He took me out to help them do something but I really wasn't paying attention." He says.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

"Yeah. Haven't eaten all day." She takes Alex near a fire and gives him some meat. He takes a bite. "Hey. This isn't half bad." He says. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." She says. Alex finishes his food and goes to his hammock and falls asleep.

Meanwhile back at Hell's Gate Drew is looking around. Quartich finds him. "Kid. I need you."

"My name is Drew. Use my name. It isn't rocket science." Andy says.

"Fine. Drew. Do you know why we're here?"

"Because you're a bunch of morons?"

"No. We're here to save the earth from an energy crisis. We need the mineral Unobtainium."

"Get to the point. I'm starting not to care." Drew says.

"The largest deposit we can find is under that damn tree that the Na'vi live in. And in order to mine it we need to get under the tree. And in order to prevent us from looking like evil bastards we need the Na'vi to move. Get it?"

"And the problem is…"

"We can't get them to move. So we're going to have to use a little force."

"Go ahead. I don't care... Oh wait. Alex does."

"Your brother likes them? Where is he?"

"Probably at that giant freakin' tree. He likes it there for whatever reason."

"And that's another problem. Unless… You stall him."

"Alex isn't stupid. If he figures out that you made an attempt to hurt them I can't imagine that he's going to not come over here and start slaughtering you."

"Then you stop him."

"He's my brother. I'm not going to do that. He's the only family I have left."

"Drew, if you do this. You'll be sent home a war hero. Hell you would've saved the planet. Look, what's more important? One person? Or twenty billion?"

Drew thinks for a moment. "I-I-I guess you're right. I'll see what I can do." He says and head to his room and falls asleep thinking about what he should do.


	5. Chapter 5

The days and weeks move on and Alex and Drew seeing each other less and less. Andy begins to follow Quartich's orders more and more. Neytiri introduces Alex to her mother Mo'at and he begins to look up to her as his mother. But one day a few months later Quartich decides to finally find a way to get the Na'vi out of Hometree. "Drew. We need the Na'vi gone. We're going to blow that tree to hell."

"What do you want me to do?" Drew asks.

"Keep Alex from destroying everything." He says.

Drew shudders because he knows that he would have to fight his brother. For real. "I'll do my best." He says.

"Alright. Start getting the force ready. They won't know what hit em'.

They start to prepare the attack force to assault Hometree.

Meanwhile Alex wakes up and goes to see Mo'at whom he now calls Mom.

"Goodmorning Mom."

"Hello Alex. Why do you call me Mom?"

"Well… Where I come from most kids call their mother mom. And since I don't have a mother I look up to you as my mother." Alex says.

"You consider me your mother?" She asks.

"Well, kinda. You've been really nice to me. Neytiri has been pretty nice to me too. I don't have much family other than Drew. So you're the next best thing. I hope you don't mind."

She kneels down to Alex's level. "I do not mind." She puts her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks. I just wish Drew were here. He's my brother. You would like him. He's really nice."

"I believe he is." She says.

"Thanks mom. Would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

"Of course not." She says as she gives Alex a hug. Alex hugs her as best as he can.

"That's the first time I've ever had one of those. Thank you." Alex thanks her

"You are welcome." She says.

"I'm gonna go look around. Bye." Alex says as he runs to the front of hometree.

Meanwhile they finish readying the force and take off for Hometree. As Alex flies around he sees the force coming. "Oh shit!" He flies back to Hometree as fast as he can. He runs over to Mo'at. "They're sending gunships here!" Alex almost yells.

"Calm down child. What happened?" Mo'at asks.

"Okay. Gunships are coming here. Probably going to blow something up. They were headed here… Get everyone out now. I'll see if I can handle them." Alex says.

Mo'at runs to tell Eytukan what's going on and Alex flies to the front of Hometree. The gunships begin to fly over.

"There's the target. And there's your brother." Quartich says. "Make sure he doesn't wreck everything." He says to Drew.

"I'm not comfortable with this…" Drew says.

"Do you want to save your planet?" Quartich asks.

"Yes…" Drew says.

"Then do your part!" Quartich orders.

Drew runs to the part of the Dragon gunship reserved for him and jumps out of it. He flies up to Alex. "Alex!"

"Drew. Haven't seen you for a while. Can't talk now. Have to smash gunships." Alex says.

Drew sighs. "I'm supposed to stop you for doing that... I don't want to fight you man…" Drew says.

"You're- You're helping them?" Alex yells.

"Look, I want to save our home." Drew says.

"This is my home. I have friends here. I even found someone to look up to as a mother! I'm going to stop them!" Alex flies past Drew and grabs a smaller gunship and rams it into another one destroying them both. Drew hesitates for a second and flies and hits Alex so hard the blow sounds like thunder. Alex falls to the ground pissed off. He flies back up grabs Drew and throws him against another of the small gunships and shatters the windshield. Drew darts at Alex and punches him a few times. Alex kicks Drew against the Dragon gunship and damages one of the engines.

"Retreat!" Quartich calls out and the few remaining gunships fall back.

"Your friends are leaving. Aren't you? Bring it on you bastards! I'll bring down the entire army!" Alex calls out.

Drew looks at Alex and back at the force and retreats with them. Alex flies back to Hometree and finds Mo'at. "They're gone." He says with tears in his eyes.

"Are you hurt? What is wrong?" She asks.

"Drew…" He starts crying. "I was betrayed… By my own brother!" He starts sobbing. Mo'at kneels down and hugs him.

"I am sorry." She says.

Alex pushs away from her "I want to be alone". He says and flies away.

Meanwhile the attack force lands back at Hell's Gate. Quartich gets out to talk to Drew. "You were supposed to stop him from ruining this!"

"I'm sorry okay? He's my brother. I hesitated." Drew says. "It won't happen again."

"Good, because we're going to plan a much larger assault. He can't possibly stop all of us if you do your job." Quartich says.

"I won't hold back next time." Drew says.

"Good." Quartich says. "Remember what you're fighting for." He says as he walks away.

Drew runs back to his room. "I betrayed my own brother, to save my home. Am I doing the right thing?" He asks himself. "I hope I'm doing the right thing. It's Alex who betrayed me. Yeah! He's not following orders!" Drew says to himself.

Alex flies to the floating mountains and lands on a smaller one. "I can't believe it. My own brother betrayed me. We've been through everything together. Is this the end? We end up killing each other?" Alex says to himself. He wipes his tears. "Well I said I would protect them. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. Even if it involves hurting my brother. It's for his own good."


	6. Chapter 6

Alex and Drew spend their nights upset. Drew barely gets any sleep and Alex sleeps on the mountain he was on. Both upset over who betrayed whom. Drew wakes up tired, upset and irritable. He goes to the mess hall for his breakfast. He eats about half of it and goes back to his room sulking. Alex wakes up ravenous and very angry. He walks to the edge of the mountain. "It's not fair!" He hits the ground causing a large chuck of the mountain to fall off. He slips off with that part of the mountain and falls to the ground. He picks him self up and walks back to hometree. Drew finishes his sulking and leaves his room. He walks to the command center.

"There you are!" Quartich says. "We're nearly done planning our assault. All you have to do is keep Alex busy long enough for us to finish our mission."

Drew looks at him. "Fine…" He says quietly and its in a nearby chair.

Alex makes his way back to hometree. Mo'at sees him and walks over. "Are you alright child?"

"No. My own brother. The only family I had left. Betrayed me. He was my best friend and now he's my enemy. It sucks. I'm alone." Alex says.

"You are not alone. You have us." She says.

"You actually like me? Really?"

"Yes, of course. You saved our home."

Alex sighs. "Thanks. At least there are a few people who care. I'm going flying. I'll see you later." He slowly flies away from Hometree.

Quartich finishes preparing for the final assault. "Alright I want this done quick people. Get in, blow the tree up, and get out. Some of you will not survive. But that's what you signed up for." They get all of the gunships ready and the fleet takes off. Drew flies beside the Dragon.

Alex sees the fleet flying. "You motherfuckers! I'll kill every last one of you!"

Neytiri sees him flying as she flies on her ikran. She decides to help him.

Alex flies so fast he breaks the sound barrier. He flies through several gunships and the sonic boom cracks the windshield on a few more. Drew sees Alex and flies at him. Alex flies upward a little and uses his feet to push Drew to the ground.

Alex sees Neytiri. "Neytiri! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

She looks at him and a gunship shoots her ikran.

"Fuck!" Alex looks at the Dragon. He flies at it and Drew flies at him. Alex flies close to the one of the engines and is about to tear it off when Drew grabs him. Slightly damaging the right rear engine as he throws Alex away. Quartich realizes that the Dragon isn't going to stay flying much longer and runs to his AMP suit and jumps out. Neytiri lands roughly instantly killing her ikran. She starts running away when a thanator runs up to her and lowers its head. She quickly bonds with it and begins running back to Hometree. Andy and Alex start hitting each other so hard that it sounds like thunder. Alex kicks him into the damaged engine of the Dragon and knocks it off.

Quartich meets up with Neytiri. "Hehehe. Bring it on! Neytiri charges at him and grabs the gun to then crushes it. They continue fighting and Quartich stabs the thanator and throws it against a tree pinning Neytiri to it. Drew charges at Alex, grabs him flies into the air with him and flies at the ground as fast as possible. He slams Alex into the ground right between Quartich and Neytiri.

"Haha!" Quatich says. "Finish him. And then kill her!" He points at Neytiri. Drew lifts up his fist to deliver a killing blow. He looks at Alex's bleeding, bruised, unconscious, body and remembers all of the times Alex saved him. All of the good times he had with his brother. And he was about to kill him.

"No. No! I won't! You made me betray my brother! My best friend! And you tricked me into nearly killing him!" Andy yells with tears in his eyes.

"If you won't kill them I will!" He walks over, draws his AMP suit knife. He tries to stab Alex and Drew blocks the blade and snaps it.

"You're going to pay for almost making me kill my own brother!" He grabs the arm to the armor and tears it off with very little effort. He dashes and tackles it to the ground. He peels away the windshield and grabs Quartich who snagged on an oxygen mask. Drew tosses him aside. Quartich starts to put the mask on. "That's right put it on. I want you conscious for what I'm going to do to you." Quartich stands up and charges at Drew. He hits Drew in the stomach chest and on the side of the head with no effect. Drew punches him in the chest so hard it cracks his ribs. Quartich falls over choking on blood and bile. Drew grabs the Amp suit. "Nighty night." He slams it on top of Quartich leaving his chest exposed. He runs over to Neytiri and pulls the thanator off of her. "Look, I'm sorry. About everything, I was being played. And it made me hurt my brother."

"It is okay. Thank you for saving him. And me." She says.

"Good. Come on help me see if Alex is okay." Andy says.

They run over to Alex's body and he starts to wake up. He sees them kneeling over him. "Uhhh.. What happened?"

"Long story short. I realized that I betrayed you. Sorry man." Drew apologizes.

"Forget about it." Alex stands up.

"Are you hurt?" Neytiri asks

"Pffft. I've been hurt worse. I'll be fine. I can walk and my arms are fine." Alex says.

"How're we gonna get home?" Drew asks.

"Drew. We are home. We live with the Na'vi now." Alex says.

"You may stay with us." Neytiri says.

"Thanks." Drew says. "Well let's get going. They ain't gonna send anymore gunships. All of them were destroyed in our fight." Drew says as they walk back to Hometree.

They walk back to Hometree and Mo'at greets them. "What happened?"

They all look at each other. "Nothing short of a 30 minute war. We patched things up." Drew says.

"Yeah. He saved me and Neytiri." Alex says.

"I realized what was really important to me." Drew says.

"You are welcome here." Mo'at says.

"Thanks. Now I have a place to call home." Drew says.

"Yeah. It's great here. Me and Neytiri'll show you around." Alex says.

They introduce Drew to the tribe. He also begins to look up to Mo'at as a mother. The next day they "convince" the humans to leave and never return. Alex and Drew remain the odd teenagers they once were back on earth.

The end.

Please R&R. If I get good reviews I might do a sequal.

This has been a Rambowookie productions. All characters belong to their respective owners.


End file.
